


Resurfacing

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Tsunami (9-1-1), Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Tsunamis occur when the tectonic plates underneath the water shift from an earthquake. The amount of vibrations coming from the ocean floor causes mass waves to form- causing grave destruction. That's what Christopher and Buck- as well as others- have went through in the past year.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	Resurfacing

Tsunamis occur when the tectonic plates underneath the water shift from an earthquake. The amount of vibrations coming from the ocean floor causes mass waves to form- causing grave destruction. That's what Christopher and Buck- as well as others- have went through in the past year.

It was scary. It doesn't matter how small or big of a person you are, it's rough. Any natural disaster is rough for any human being- any being on earth.

Most of the time Buck tries to hide it. Tries to hide his trauma of the event and what he went through- how he felt. Not trying to relive the feeling of not knowing that your best friend's child is not alive and assuming the worst. It's what the human brain is programmed to do. He doesn't get nightmares often anymore. But Christopher seems to. And on the day that he does, Eddie is at work. Rain pattering on the ground and thunder heard outside only intensifying the effect.

Reminding them both when they were most vulnerable.

"Buck?" Chris says down the hall in his room.

Buck gets up from his bed, rubbing his eyes of exhaustion and heading to Christopher's room.

When he gets there, he sets himself down beside him on the bed. The clock reading 9:30. He normally doesn't go to bed this early, but he was exhausted. The rain does that to him.

"What's up buddy?"

Chris shuffles under the blanket- not answering him.

"Chris?" he says, lightly shaking him when he doesn't answer.

Chris wakes up with tears filling his eyes. Buck has never seen him like this. He's heard Eddie talk about when it rains he usually has nightmare, but never actually seen it for himself. It breaks his heart to see him like this.

"I'm here. I'm here." Buck says as he wraps his arms around Christopher, putting his head on top of his "I'm not going anywhere."

Christopher leans his head forward into Buck's chest. Staying there for a while until he calms down.

"It was scary." he starts, wiping his eyes "I couldn't find you."

Buck brings Christopher's hands up to his face.

"Do you feel my face?" he asks, and Chris nods "I'm right here." Buck continues "I know it was scary. I was scared too." And it's true. That day was single handedly one of the scariest days of his life- next to the ladder truck bombing.

"Can you stay here?" Christopher questions. He looks up at Buck with the most caring eyes in the world asking him to stay there with him, keeping him safe.

"Of course superman." he smiles, already moving closer to him and allowing him to rest his head in against his chest.

The rain starts to increase. The pattering sound only increasing and thunder being heard louder, which makes Chris jump with fear.

Buck kisses his temple, bringing him in for a warm hug. "It's okay."

Chris nods into his chest- the feeling of him moving calming Buck down because he knows that he is okay- that he is here.

Over the next half an hour they stay cuddled up on Chris' bed. Talking about school and his friends, when his breathing evens out and he falls asleep.

Buck watches him- wearing a grin on his face- and pulls up the covers over him, heading back to his room.

When he lies in bed, he keeps on tossing and turning- not being able to fall asleep.

It's strange because Buck likes the rain- loves it in fact. Growing up he favored the rain more than Maddie did. He thought that when it rained, it meant that he could make a wish that would eventually come true. And it did because he finally has Eddie- and how much better could it possibly get.

*Incoming text from Eddie

Eddie: Come outside

Buck turns to his left and looks at the clock on his night table- it's quarter to twelve.

Buck: Why? It's almost midnight.

Eddie: Please

Buck can't say no to him, so he gets to from the bed- walking past Christopher's bedroom on the way checking on him- and goes outside after grabbing his sweater in the closet.

When he reaches outside, he sees Eddie standing in the middle of their driveway standing there staring at him- Buck staring back.

Eddie opens his arms. "Come here." he gestures towards him- swaying back and forth. He just came off of a shift, so he can't be drunk.

Buck smiles to himself and approaches Eddie.

"It's raining." he states

"It's raining." Eddie echoes

Buck crosses his arms and pouts at him.

"What?" Eddie questions "Don't you like the rain."

And Eddie's not wrong, he does like it.

"Yeah so?"

"So." he says, wrapping his arms around Buck's neck "Dance with me."

Buck is now wearing a confused face wondering where this is all coming from, but doesn't manage to say it out loud.

Eddie is leading the way, allowing Buck to follow his simple steps. Eddie has always been a good dancer.

When they are dancing in the middle of their driveway- the rain falling on them ever so softly- it feels as though the world around them has stopped. Like it's just them in this life and Buck wouldn't change it for anything.

"What song are you singing in your head?"

Eddie laughs to himself. "Love by Keyshia Cole."

"The song that I played for you the other day." Buck thinks out loud. That song is the song that Maddie always used to sing to him when she would dance with him.

"Yeah. It reminds me of you." he confesses, staring into his eyes. "I love you so much."

Buck cheeks start to turn red.

"I love you too." he starts "But I would love you more if we got to go inside."

Eddie leans up, kissing Buck tenderly on the lips. Grabbing Buck's hand, Eddie starts to lead them inside- soaking wet from the amount of rain that got captured on their skin.

They might get a cold from standing in the rain that long, but it's worth it in Buck's eyes.

"I thought you didn't like the rain?" Buck asks when the reach their room after changing into new clothes.

"I don't." he confesses "But if it means that I get to do something that you like, then I can get used to it." he says, going to the opposite side of the bed from Buck- laying down covering himself with the blanket.

Buck turns to face Eddie and kisses him on his temple.

"Earlier when you weren't home, Christopher had another nightmare." he starts "It was scary- seeing him like that." Buck says- now looking down at his fingers "I've always liked the rain and you know that, but after the tsunami things got rough. I too was afraid of the rain as well."

"You and Christopher have come so far. Going through a traumatic event like that is hard. I can't begin to imagine what it is like." he says, shifting closer to Buck "But I'm proud of the both of you. I may not say it often, but I am."

"Thank you."

Eddie nods his head at him in response.

"Little spoon or big spoon?"

Buck looks at Eddie with wide eyes as though he should already know.

"Little spoon."

As Eddie shifts himself closer to Buck, he can feel the heat radiating off of him. The warmth that comes from his body, it's calming.

Tsunamis are one of the deadliest natural disasters known to man. Those who have been through one and survive know what it's like to be gasping for air, wanting to get above the surface.

Every droplet that comes from outside, hurts him- reminding him when he was most vulnerable. But with Eddie by his side, things become a bit more manageable.


End file.
